Red Sky in the Morning Alternative Ending
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Patrick Jane y Red John por primera vez "cara a cara".


Final alternativo Temporada 2

Jane se monto en su auto nuevo. Se dirigía hacia el lugar que había visto en la foto del chico de la universidad, quien el presumía era el asesino de la pobre joven universitaria encontrada en su cama con una herida profunda de cuchillo y a su lado en la pared la irónica sonrisa de Red John dibujada con sangre. Además era lógico que no fuese el. Tomar video de lo que sucedió? Ese no es el estilo del autentico Red John.

Jane sabia, sabía muy bien que ese chico le había dado muerte a esa pobre joven. Y que él no era Red John. También sabía que el segundo asesinato ocurrido, el que fue hecho a la reportera que entrevisto a Kristina, si había sido hecho por él.

Estaba preocupado, aturdido. Se detuvo en frente del lugar. Salió del auto y se detuvo enfrente del edificio. Saco la foto y miro la estructura abandonada. Si, efectivamente era el lugar.

Tomo su teléfono celular y llamo a Lisbon. Ella no contesto. Así que le dejo un mensaje de voz.

Jane: "Lisbon, encontré el lugar. La dirección es Avenida Amsterdam, num #7. Estoy aquí. Llámame cuando escuches este mensaje." Colgó.

Jane se acerco al edificio. Toco la puerta, la cual tenía cristales, pero estos estaban cubiertos con papel de periódico por dentro. Decidió entrar, como siempre. Observo el lugar oscuro por un momento. "Todo en calma. Ningún movimiento." Pensó. Dio algunos pasos más. Sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Todo se volvió negro.

XXX

Despertó aturdido, con un fuerte dolor en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Y se alarmo al ver en la situación en la que se encontraba. Estaba acostado en una mesa negra y rectangular. Le habían cambiado la ropa. Estaba desnudo de cintura hacia arriba. Le habían colocado un pantalón negro y sus pies los habían dejado descalzos. Sus manos estaban atadas con soga, al igual que sus pies. Estaba inmóvil. Observo a todas direcciones. Vio que a su alrededor habían candelabros con velas encendidas. Esto parecía una especie de culto. "Me van a sacrificar?" Pensó. "Lisbon, ven pronto." Su corazón se acelero. Presumió que de esta no salía vivo.

XXX

Lisbon recibió el mensaje de Jane. Camino hacia el equipo.

Lisbon: "Tenemos la dirección. En camino."

Van Pelt estaba en su escritorio y al levantarse, recibió otro archivo, igual que el que había recibido la noche de la muerte de la chica. Un video.

Van Pelt: "Espere, jefa. Recibí algo. Creo que es otro video."

Lisbon: "Otro asesinato?"

Van Pelt: "No lo se." Cliqueo en el enlace y espero a que cargara. "Esta descargando."

Rigsby, Cho y Lisbon se acercaron a la laptop.

De momento apareció una toma de video. Al ver la hora y los movimientos se dieron cuenta de que no era una grabación. El que fuese, estaba transmitiendo en vivo.

Rigsby: "Es una transmisión en vivo?"

Van Pelt: "Dios, si."

Cho: "Donde es?"

Van Pelt: "No se puede distinguir bien. Es un lugar oscuro."

Vieron como la cámara se acerco poco a poco a una mesa en la que había una persona acostada. Alrededor de esta, habían candelabros encendidos. Se escuchaba la respiración exhaltada de la persona que estaba tomando el video.

Rigsby: "Van a transmitir un asesinato en vivo y a todo color."

Cho: "Parece ser un hombre."

Lisbon: "Hay que ver de dónde surge esta transmisión. Hay que evitar que suceda."

Cho: "Lisbon, no creo que podamos impedir nada. Aunque sepamos el lugar, no creo que lleguemos a tiempo."

Van Pelt: "Dios, pero lo van a matar en nuestras propias caras!"

La cámara se acerco más a la mesa. Primero tomo una toma de los pies descalzos de la persona.

Cho: "Si, es un hombre."

La cámara fue subiendo lentamente por las piernas de este.

Voz: "Esta noche, presenciaremos el poder de Red John en todo su esplendor."

Van Pelt: "No puedo creer como alguien quiera intentar ser como él. Es obvio que no es el. No es su estilo."

La cámara siguió subiendo. Ya había llegado a la cintura. El hombre acariciaba la piel desnuda de la victima con un cuchillo brillante.

Van Pelt: "Dios…"

Lisbon: "Sh…"

Todos se sobresaltaron cuando la cámara mostro el rostro de la víctima. La cual miraba con los ojos entre abiertos y una respiración dificultosa a la cámara.

Van Pelt: "Oh por Dios!"

Cho: "Jane!"

Lisbon se quedo en shock por dos segundos. Y luego dijo: "Esto no puede estar pasando."

Lisbon: "Muévanse, se donde es el lugar. Tengo la dirección. Ahora!" Les grito.

Van Pelt estaba con sus manos en su boca. Observando la pantalla de su laptop.

Lisbon: "Van Pelt. Vienes con nosotros. Trae la laptop."

Van Pelt asintió con la cabeza sin decir una palabra. Tomo sus cosas. Todos corrieron hacia la camioneta.

Cho: "Dejame conducir." Dijo a Lisbon al notar su angustia.

Lisbon asintió y le entrego las llaves. Todos se montaron y arrancaron. "Jane, si dejaras de ser un imán para los problemas." Pensó Lisbon sumamente preocupada.

XXX

Jane observaba los ojos del joven. Estaba loco. Como jugar con algo tan fuerte? Asesino una joven. Por que querer imitar a Red John? Estaba cometiendo una estupidez.

Jane: "Porque haces esto? No eres el. No tienes ni idea de quién es el. No sabes en lo que te metes." Dijo en voz baja.

Joven: "Que dices? Red John es el maestro. Lo respeto. Lo venero."

Jane: "Tú no quieres hacer esto. Ellos te están obligando."

Joven: "De quienes hablas?"

Jane: "Los que te están ayudando a montar este circo. Han cometido un grave error los tres. No saben lo que están haciendo. Pueden estar en peligro por hacer esto."

De repente sale la chica que un día antes había sido entrevistada por el CBI. La cual había dicho que la difunda tenía un alma hermosa y par de cuentos más. Definitivamente a estos muchachos les faltaba un tornillo y el más importante.

Chica: "Vamos, sigue. Hay que terminar con esto. Ya llegamos hasta aquí. No lo podemos liberar."

El chico tomo el cuchillo y miro a Jane a los ojos. Se acerco a el.

Jane: "No quieres hacer esto."

Chica: "No le hagas caso. Vamos! Qué esperas! Queremos ver acción!"

En la camioneta de camino al lugar los chicos escuchaban la trasmisión. Van Pelt y Rigsby eran los únicos que podían ver la pantalla de la laptop ya que se encontraban en la parte posterior de la camioneta.

Van Pelt: "Vamos Jane, gana más tiempo. Aguanta un poco mas."

Xxx

El chico tomo el cuchillo fuertemente y lo acerco al torso de Jane. Se escucho un crujir de una puerta. Los chicos y Jane se sobresaltaron.

Joven: "Quien entro?"

Se escucho una detonación, dos, tres. Los tres jóvenes cayeron al suelo heridos. Jane contuvo la respiración por un momento. Sabía que no era el equipo

.XXX

Lisbon: "Que diablos fue eso?"

Van Pelt: "Alguien entro al edificio y a disparado a los muchachos."

Cho: "Se ve la persona?"

Van Pelt: "Se está acercando a Jane. Esta vestido de negro. Tiene guantes. Tiene una máscara."

Lisbon: "Una máscara? Mas rápido Cho."

Cho: "Voy tan rápido como puedo."

XXX

La silueta escalofriante se acerco a Jane. Jane sintió que el corazón se le acelero de una manera que casi el hombre lo escuchaba. Este hombre… era Red John. El maldito que había matado a su esposa y a su inocente niña. Lo tenía en frente y se sentía pequeño muy pequeño y vulnerable.

Se acerco lentamente hacia la mesa y con voz ronca comenzó a recitar:

Red John: "Tigre, tigre luz llameante, en los bosques de la noche. Que ojo o mano inmortal pudo idear tu terrible simetría? En que distantes abismos, en que cielos, ardió el fuego de tus ojos? Con que alas oso elevarse? Y que mano oso tomar ese fuego? Y que hombro y que arte, torció fibras de tu pecho?"

El disfrutaba cada palabra que decía a Jane. Jane lo observaba y escuchaba atentamente. Pero su corazón seguía latiendo fuertemente y sus respiraciones no se calmaban. Red John prosiguió:

Red John: "Al comenzar a latir tu corazón, que mano terrible o pie? Que martillo o cadena? Que horno forjo su seso? Que yunque? Que osado puno ciño su terror mortal? Cuando los astros lanzaron sus venablos y cubrieron sus lagrimas los cielos, sonrió al contemplar su obra? Aquel que te creo, creo al cordero?"

XXX

En la camioneta todos escuchaban con mucha atención.

Rigsby: "Esta resitandole un poema?"

Cho: "Asi es."

Van Pelt: "Dios santo, será Red John?"

Detuvieron la camioneta en frente del edificio y se bajaron. Sacaron sus armas e iban rumbo al edificio rápidamente.

XXX

Jane lo observaba sin decir una sola palabra. En esos momentos Red John era el tigre y Jane era el cordero. Red John coloco su mano cubierta por un guante negro de cuero en la mesa, al lado del oído de Jane. Bajo su cabeza y quedo frente a frente a él. Cada cual podía sentir la respiración del otro.

Red John: "Tigre, tigre.. luz llameante. En los bosques de la noche, que ojo o mano mortal ideo tu terrible simetría?"

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente los ojos a los ojos.

Red John: "No puedes vivir sin mí, ni yo sin ti. Me debes una. Kristina te envía saludos" Toco el pecho de Jane. Podía sentirlo temblando bajo el. La causa era terror? Odio? No parpadeaba, no hablaba.

Red John: "Nos vemos en otra ocasión. Hermano."

Le dio una cachetada suave a Jane en su mejilla izquierda. Escucho un ruido proveniente de afuera y salió huyendo antes de que lo vieran.

Jane cerró los ojos, pero no se calmaba. Ahora se sentía peor. Se sentía fatal. Solo quería salir de allí. Le dolían los músculos de los brazos y sentía que un mareo y nauseas se estaban apoderando de él. Estaba en la oscuridad de un edificio abandonado. Atado a una mesa semidesnudo. Con tres cadáveres a su alrededor. Para colmo había tenido un encuentro real con Red John y no salió ni una sola palabra de su boca. Aunque fuese difícil de creer. Red John lo había salvado de esos chicos locos.

XXX

El equipo entro al edificio. Vieron a Jane acostado en la mesa. Rigsby y Cho verificaron el lugar, mientras Van Pelt verificaba a los chicos tirados en el suelo.

Van Pelt: "Están muertos."

Lisbon corrió hacia Jane. Toco su cara, observo su cuerpo.

Lisbon: "Jane, me oyes? Estas herido?"

Jane abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Lisbon.

Jane: "Estoy mareado."

Lisbon: "Estarás bien. Te vamos a sacar de aquí."

Lisbon saco una navaja de su bolsillo y comenzó a cortar las sogas que ataban a Jane. Van Pelt se acerco a ayudarla. Entre las dos lo soltaron y lo ayudaron a sentarse.

Lisbon: "Te duelen los músculos?" le pregunto al ver su expresión de dolor y verlo frotarse los brazos.

Jane: "Algo."

Lisbon observo su nuca.

Lisbon: "Tienes una herida en la cabeza. No es profunda, pero un medico debe verte. Deben hacerte un chequeo completo, Jane."

Miro a su alrededor.

Lisbon: "Tu ropa?"

Jane: "No lo sé." Dijo mirando al suelo.

Lisbon: "Estas bien?"

Jane levanto su vista para encontrarse con la de ella.

Jane: "Lo tuve en frente de mi."

Lisbon asintió mirándolo con preocupación. Luego lo abrazo.

Lisbon: "Gracias a Dios estas bien."

Jane no dijo nada, solo le devolvió el abrazo suavemente.

Los chicos regresaron.

Rigsby: "El maldito escapo. No está por todo esto."

Cho: "Esta bien?" Pregunto a Lisbon refiriéndose a Jane.

Jane: "Estoy bien."

Lisbon: "Ninguno de ustedes tiene muda de ropa?" Les pregunto a Rigsby y a Cho.

Cho: "Yo siempre cargo con una. Tengo una camisa que debe quedarle."

Lisbon: "Por favor, tráela."

Rigsby y Lisbon sacaron a Jane del lugar mientras Van Pelt tomaba fotos a toda la escena.

En emergencias, Lisbon esperaba en la sala pensando en el poema que Red John le recito a Jane. Que significado podía tener? No tenía la menor idea. Jane salió con el médico.

Medico: "Necesita descanso. Y tomarse el medicamento que le recete para que la inflamación que tiene baje. Estará bien en par de días."

Lisbon: "Gracias, doctor." Luego miro a Jane. "Vamos, te llevare a tu apartamento."

Se montaron en el auto y de camino a casa de Jane:

Lisbon: "No tienes ni idea de que te quiso decir Red John con el poema que te recito?"

Jane: "Le he estado dando vueltas y vueltas y la verdad es que no tengo la menor idea." Mintió.

Lisbon: "No te dijo nada mas?"

Jane: "No" Volvió a mentir.

Lisbon detuvo el auto en frente del apartamento de Jane.

Lisbon: "Ve, debes descansar. Mañana no te quiero en la oficina. Juro que voy a estar monitoreándote a ver si estas descansando en tu apartamento. Soy capaz de enviar a alguno de los chicos a vigilarte."

Jane: "Esta bien, mamá."

Jane se bajo del auto de Lisbon y se dirigió a la puerta. Miro al auto y sonrió. Hizo un gesto de adiós con su mano. Lisbon le respondió igualmente. Lo vio entrar al apartamento, sonrió y se fue a su casa.

Fin


End file.
